A Father's Hate
by ulquiloverforever
Summary: Poland tells his father that he's gay. Big mistake. Germany doesn't take it well at all and... things happen. WARNING!: Yaoi, rape, abuse, etc. No likey, no ready. You're choice. Don't shoot the writer.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty readers, sorry about not doing anything with Revolutions and Revelations. I just don't think I did very well with it. But I will, upon request, update it. So, on to this new story of mine!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Hetalia. If I did then there would be a lot more fangirls watching!

WARNING!: Yaoi, rape, abuse, etc. No likey, no ready. It's up to you. Don't shoot the writer.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>- … WHAT?

A haze of black, blind, anger flooding from ever poor of the man's body. "Vhat the hell did you say?" he spat at the boy.  
>"I said I'm, like, gay. What part of that do you not understand?" Feliks sassed back to his father in his ever so popular, fab voice.<p>

"Nein! No vay in hell is any son of mine gay!" he hissed angrily, earning not even a flinch from the little Polish boy standing before him.

"Uh, like totally yes way! Get over it dad! You can't change me!" he crossed his arms loosely and puffed out his cheeks ever so slightly in an attempt to make a point.

Ludwig raises a hand dangerously, "tell me you're joking before I punish you!" he threatens.  
>"Dad… I'm, like, not joking. I'm totally serious. If you want, you can, like, meet my boyf-" he was cut off by a swift, rough hand crashing into the left side of his face, leaving an almost instant colored mark in the shape of a hand. Feliks's head whipped to the side from the force of the impact, almost falling over by the sheer difference of strength and body mass. He was stunned that the father he loved and obeyed ever so well would hit him over something as trivial as which gender he likes.<br>"Nein! You will break up with that _boy _and find a girlfriend! You will be normal!" his father was enraged.

"No I won't! I, like, love him! And girls are gross!" he said, sounding slightly funny as he was still in shock from being hit and his cheek was beginning to swell. To this his father responded with a growl. Then, a disturbingly insane smirk began to cross his face.

"Then a lesson must be learned." He spoke soft and didn't sound as threatening as he did a moment ago. Feliks let his guard down, the disturbing smirk on his father's face had disappeared along with his nasty tone.

"Like, what kind of lesson, dad?" he questioned in a rather un-fab tone.

"You'll see. And you better learn from it," his smirk reappeared as he said the last part, "you won't be gay by the time I'm through with you." Eyes widening, Feliks turned to run to his room, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm roughly, with a grip that even Ivan wouldn't have been able to pull away from. Struggling was no use, yet he still attempted to pull free, not wanting any part of the punishment planned out in his father's head. He heard a faint whooshing sound next to his left ear, felt a sharp pain the next moment, he felt a bit dizzy. The dizziness didn't last long. He soon lost consciousness, at the mercy of his father.

* * *

><p>Sorry the first chapter is so short! But It'll get better! This is only the beginning. Just wait and see.<p>

Reviews make me happy and I need to know if people care. :3 Love you all! Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

So, apparently the first chapter was good, seeing as a certain someone is harassing me to update! So, I guess I will!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Hetalia. If I did then there would be a lot more fangirls watching!

WARNING!: Yaoi, rape, abuse, etc. No likey, no ready. It's up to you. Don't shoot the writer.

Chapter 2- Pain

'Ow… Why does everything ache…? Why is it so cold… and hard…?' Feliks thought to himself, unable to open his eyes, he pondered the strange sensations for a while.

"Vake zhe hell up! You aren't here to sleep!" his father… What had happened? His head hurt. He reached up to assess the damage, eyes still closed, he rubbed the pained portion of his head. Blood. Dried blood, to be exact. How long had he been out? Who knows..? Dad does… But he doesn't dare ask. He simply forces his heavy eyes to open.  
>"About fucking time!" Ludwig spat. He didn't care. The first thing he saw… Bars? 'What's going on? What the hell is this, a cage?' A dog cage. Feliks looked up at his father, terrified. He reached up to his neck gently. A collar. 'No…' He was his father's new pet.<br>"D-dad…" he questioned almost silently. Stunned by the state he was in. Stunned that his father would do something so horribly cruel. The man, the one he called dad, spat an angered response.

"Shut zhe hell up! Make yourself useful!" he opened the cage. Feliks began to crawl out, freezing instantly at he felt a trail of searing pain slash up his spine. No. His father wouldn't do that. His father wouldn't _rape_ him. Wait… This isn't his father anymore… He heard a chuckle rumble from his tormentors throat.

"You said you were gay, ja? You know you want more." He spoke in a menacing tone. 'Oh dear god… No! Please no!' Feliks thought to himself, collapsing in his cage due to the burning pain in his rear. His 'father' meirly chuckled, staring at the pathetic mess that was his son.

I know it isn't much guys but… Yeah~! That's it for now!  
>Reviews make me happy and I need to know if people care. :3 Love you all! Bye for now!<p> 


End file.
